The Queen Drabbles
by Zgirl001
Summary: Just a casual insight on the daily happenings of our favourite Queen Family. R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She knew it.

She knew that her brother was completely smitten with the geeky blonde who amazingly had no filters in her mouth.

And as Oliver Queen's only sister and an implied member of 'the world needs a fashion revamp', she just couldn't sit idle and watch her future 'probable' sister in law in a completely ridiculous outfit, swapping in some random keys in her laptop. Thea, who had never backed down from a challenge before, with an adrenaline rush, tried hiding her laptop _once_ as leverage for an hour of shopping. Felicity had turned all murderous and hissed ' _precious'_ and so the teenager had to chicken out from her endeavors in giving the computer genius a change-over.

It was not as if the girl's taste was ridiculous, it was in fact pretty. But Thea knew that 'just cute outfits' isn't going to make her brother's heart thud loud. At times she even wondered as to whether the lovely dovey feelings weren't mutual and just one sided.

She had almost lost hope, but then her calculating gaze had narrowed down on her brother, who couldn't take his eyes off Felicity the previous night in the club. And the blonde had flushed scarlet, bit her lip, started her usual ramblings that bored everyone else to death, except for a certain someone, (of course) who looked as if everything was just amusing. Felicity had flustered more and fidgeted with the loose ends of her hair. Now, _that_ was the sign Thea was looking for.

Grownups were hopeless.

Thea Queen may not be a hi-tech computer genius, but she did know how to lure someone with a weakness and trap them. She would have laughed out at her evil scheme but then she didn't want to give an impression that she had a definite plan screened out and so she thrived the evening knowing that her weekend would be just as amazing as she imagined. She was gonna make Oliver jealous and helpless.

And it was definitely _not_ a way for getting back at her brother when he had walked in and growled at Roy during an intense make out session.

' _Time to make a move'_ Thea muttered when she spotted the trail of golden pony tail around the corner.

"Felicity!" She shrieked in a tone that strikingly resembled the triumph of a predator.

"Oh good God! You just gave me a heart attack" Felicity whispered, her palms were already calming her heart down.

"I would have asked what made you to come over, but then the reason is so obvious and so I'm skipping the awkward little talk here" Thea sighed with a dramatic roll of her eyes and the hint of glee wasn't just as subtle as she wanted it to be.

"What? And what is this 'obvious reason'?" Felicty asked, her eyes squinting and her nose had a tiny freckle and the teenager found it almost adorable, to see the goody girl making an attempt to lie.

"That you are totally and hopelessly in to my brother-" Thea started her list and was efficiently stopped by the frantic 'shh' from the girl nearby.

"Shh.. keep it down will you? I mean, it's not ture, well not completely, but then come to think of it, every girl has an abundant crush on your brother, it is certainly not something that is significant, in fact, you know what? I have like ZEROinterest on your brother, I mean, come to think of it, how would _I_ be interested in _him_? Wait - that doesn't necessarily mean that I don't care about him, which I do, of course. You know- like a friend, but nothing else" She cursed her mouth again, bit her lip to stop the 'open sesame spell' and closed her lids to take a demanding intake of air.

"Felicity. Shh, it's okay. I totally adore you and you are far much better than the usual girls that he used to bring home. I can see why he is equally smitten by you" The young brunette chirped and Felicity could only gape. Her work with Arrow would be too awkward if Oliver knew about her little crush.

"What? No, you are wrong. He is _so_ not in to me. I mean, I know he is your brother and all, but have you looked at him? He has this amazing baby blue eyes, a rough stubble that itches my finger to touch and he has this compassion that-"

"Felicity. I get it. Shopping. Now" She said and grabbed her elbow before the brainy girl could give out any excuse or reasoning on why the shopping trip is a very bad idea.

~.~.~.~.~

Oliver knew that something smelled incredibly fishy when he saw his sister's smug look this evening. He stopped in his path, tilted his face and tried searching for something of a vengeance dripping from her eyes. All, he could see was a smirk, a triumph and a glint.

Now, _that_ was a combination that gave out red signals everywhere and he could feel the throb of oncoming head ache. He loved his sister too much, but he could definitely see the shades of his teenage years painted on her.

"Speedy..what's with the smug look?" He asked, his tone guarded and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Smug look? My dear brother, what do you take me for? I'm just happy to see you all dressed up for the party this evening." She said and feigned an innocent look. He cursed the infamous Queen trait and continued walking downstairs for the party.

It was as if all his breath was knocked out without a second to revive.

There she was, in all her golden glory, with green wines spiraling her otherwise sparkling golden dress, her blonde hair let loose for once, the curves of her tress bouncing ever so slightly, shining under hues of light, her eyes, glass free, her lips in a shade too bright, filling in those tiny lines on her seams. Her fingers were around the waist of the wine glass, red liquid swirling in it.

He could see her lifting it up, her lips on the blessed rim and how badly he wanted to be that wine glass right now. A small rivulet of red dripped down from the corners of her lip, rolling down her chin, pelting down to the dip of her throat and further more.

Oliver walked across the length of the room, faking smiles with those who were in between, trying to cross the unknown abyss between them. He longed to be on her side more than ever, it was true that his heart thudded for her for the past few months and it shook him to the core to realize the depth of his feelings for her.

He could see the small drop of scarlet on her skin and he wanted nothing more than to lick them off from her.

He was a second late.

He saw Barry Allen leaning a bit more, wiping off the drop of wine with the tip of his finger. Oliver tensed, his palm was already fisted and he hated the delicious pink of blush that blossomed on her cheek.

He heard a giggle to his right and turned to see a hood of red whispering to his sister's ears. Thea looked wild, giddy and Oliver could see what really happened. She winked from the other side of the room and grabbed Roy's hand to run off to somewhere.

He wanted to follow them, to growl at the kid again. His resolve was annihilated when he heard Felicity giggle at some science joke. He sighed, decided that Roy _is_ a good kid and he could punch his face always in the morning.

Felicity laughed more and Oliver's jaw flexed.

"Oh, why the evil look?" Digg blended in from behind.

' _Mine'_ his mind yelled and he had to take in another round of deep breaths.

"I should have picked science when I was a kid" Oliver said ignoring the look of amusement swimming in Digg's iris.

"Also, sisters are big pain in the ass" he muttered and marched towards the girl who had managed to wrap him around her pinky finger.

~.~.~.~

Word count 1370

A/N : The Chapters will be in a random time lines and I promise to update soon, but before that, please leave a review! : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Mom! I'm eighteen! You cannot possibly ground me!"

"Yes, you are eighteen, clearly still a child and I _can and_ I _will_ ground you" Moria Queen huffed and crossed her arms in a defense. She knew she was coming off a bit harsh but parenting requires a level of stubbornness.

"Ollie! I hate you" Thea shrieked and closed her door with a loud thud.

Oliver could only give a loud chuckle.

~.~

 _Few Hours ago…_

It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the previous night. It was just plainly difficult to muster up an evil look to the Allen kid _and_ give out a charming smile towards _his_ Felicity at the same time.

With every joke Barry cracked, Oliver wanted nothing more than to use the Arrow voice and command him to leave _immediately_.But Oliver knew that wouldn't be fair. As much he hated the reason behind her laughs, he loved the way her eyes glimmered under the false lights, the way her nose quirked up, the way her cheeks glowed with each laugh.

And so he was patient.

As patient as he could be, that is.

It took him all together fifteen minutes to ditch the party and call for Felicity, to help him to hack in to the archives of SCPD's system. He could hear the groan in her voice, but he pushed aside the tiny stab of guilt and quirked up to see her by his side in an instant. He couldn't have goaded more because Digg was there, just around the corner of their lookout with a shimmer of knowing look.

"Felicity, thanks. " He said, his eyes too intense when her vision trailed towards his lips. His fingers trailed on her elbow, a bit longer than the usual and Felicity seemed to have forgotten that her winning debate with Allen was duly interrupted by a job that could have been done the next day.

"Sure, no problem. You know that I'm always available when you need me." She said and her breath faltered once more when she found his eyes almost half lidded. A much needed cough from Digg made her to jerk away from the thoughts that seemed a little too inappropriate and she fumbled once more before taking leave for the night.

"Not a word" Oliver said lifting his finger up when he saw Digg's brow raised in an unvoiced question.

His guard was lowered a bit more than his liking and he needed a night drive on his racer, to clear off his mind, before he could do something irrecoverably stupid, maybe, like going over to Felicity's and kissing her senseless.

He could feel the embrace of cool air, the welcoming beam of the benevolent moon and the jumbling thoughts finally settled down. He looked around and realized that he was in to the deeper parts of the Glades. Before he could turn around in the main street, he saw a familiar flash of red hood under the ribbon of street light.

Oliver knew he shouldn't, but it was always a fun to mess with Thea. He knew Roy Harper was a good kid and had a righteous heart, but his brotherly protective streak at times do hover on him and hence the occasional growl towards the kid.

He remembered the smug look she had when he was almost hissing under his breath in the party on seeing the low cut backless dress she had made Felicity to wear. He was used to Felicity's usual cute short skirts with printed flowers and rainbows, but not anything more. What Thea did was a bit overboard and so it was Oliver's turn to take things to the next level of sibling rivalry.

He got off his bike and walked towards Roy. He was in a deep conversation with a pixie haircut girl and Thea.

"Hey" Oliver greeted and the trios visibly jumped.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Thea asked.

"My questions exactly" he said, his look serene and pointed.

"We were just..hanging out" Thea breathed out a lie.

"At 1 AM?"

"Uh-hm" She nodded and Roy had his lips straightened out in a thin line.

"Thea…the truth?" Oliver pressed further. He was no fool, he could see that the teenagers were in the middle of planning on how to catch his alter ego.

"Uh, Roy was just teaching Thea how to ride a bike" The shorter girl said and Thea frantically nodded. Oliver's gaze shifted to the killer bike nearby, in a worn out condition, beyond its salvageable form.

A shard of glint crawled in to his eyes and Thea mustered up her puppy look that had melted their father's heart million times. Her eyes grew large, her lips formed a definable pout that could pull enough heart strings and she let out a little whimper that would mellow down anyone.

It was a good thing that Oliver was unaffected.

It didn't take him long to drop in the fact to their mother almost _by mistake_ in the middle of a casual conversation, that Thea was trying to get back in streets without her license.

"Oops" He had said when Moria Queen had almost flipped in fury about Thea's wild behavior. He did see the look of pure evil in his sister's narrowed eyes before she closed her door.

And Oliver knew that not even his arrow could save him from the plan she was gonna scheme in her now free time.

~.~.~.~

Word count – 912

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites : )

Made my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She was in the midst of drafting out a proper schedule that wouldn't clash with their nightly ventures for her _boss_ when she heard the classic clicks of high heels across the polished tiles. Felicity looked up from her planner window to see Thea waltzing through the doors of Oliver's office in Queens Consolidated.

A quick turn to her right and she could see Oliver leaning over the French windows, talking in phone with someone, his shoulders were hunched and it doesn't take more than a second for her to understand that he was troubled with something. Business mergers and talks were never the highlights of his work profile and sadly he gets tensed when Isabelle plays hard with their 'partner' decisions.

' _I hate that woman'_ Felicity thought and she convinced herself that it was definitely _not_ because of what happened in Russia.

"Hey Felicity!" Thea chirped and Felicity gave her the most welcoming smile like an apt PA of the CEO. Not that she didn't like Thea, but the too large smile on her face started ringing alarm bells in the corners of Felicity mind's and lately her night's work had taught her that trusting her guts is a must.

"Thea, how so unusual to see you drop in to the Queens Consolidated. Do you want me to get Oliver? I think it's the best not to meet him right now, he is in a conference call and I don't think it's going in a way which he would describe as perfect." Felicity stopped when she saw the younger girl sighing. She cursed her mouth once more before giving back the prefect smile.

"Felicity, I'm hurt. I came by to see you" Thea said and Felicity snorted in rather un-lady like way.

"I'm gonna ignore that sarcastic snort. So anyways, I was just wondering whether you are free tonight for a round of shopping"

"No, no more shopping. I don't know what happened, but Oliver almost banned me form going to shopping trip with you _ever_ again. Seriously, what did you do? I saw you get like one dress apart from mine, and he was all mad and snobby and angry. Did you sneak in like two more dresses without me knowing? Because guess what, it means that you are seriously addicted to shopping and may want to see a group downtown that helps shopaholics"

"Felicity, can't you see? He was just head over heels for you when you were shining under the lights of our mansion" Thea explained and Felicity stared back as if someone had said that Walter is no longer bald.

"Okay, you know what? I think you need to take a break from running a club" Felicity found her voice again after a minute rolled by. She earned a distinct 'huh' from the younger Queen and an eye roll.

"No, believe me. I think he was jealous that you spent your evening with that other science wiz" Thea informed.

"Okay, Thea, I appreciate you trying to be friendly and all, but let me tell you once more, I am not in to your brother and he is definitely not in to me. I mean, if he was, which would be a miracle by itself, he wouldn't have slept with Isabelle when we had an _official_ trip to Moscow" Felicity disclosed in an impulse and realized a beat later that she should have kept Oliver's sex life private.

"Ollie DID WHAT?" Thea yelled and Felicity was almost sure that she could see angry red smokes coming from her ears.

"Yeah, I did what? Why the sudden outburst in _my_ office?" Oliver sneaked in from her right and Felicity tensed.

"Oliver Queen, did you sleep with the evil lady who tried taking over our Company? How could you do that?" Thea asked and Oliver had to take a deep breath and give an accusing stare at Felicity for tattling on him.

Felicity, for her part was gonna apologize but the ugly head of jealousy crawled to her throat.

"Yeah, Oliver, how could you sleep with the evil lady?" Felicity asks back, secretly glad to see Oliver's jaw flex with hints of remorse.

"Who is the evil lady?" The evil lady in the question walked in with a tight red dress hugging her tanned figure and Felicity wished she hadn't decided to wear the baby blue skirt with prints of emerald leaves. She seriously needed to put in more effort to look classy.

"You" Thea said and Oliver sighed, his palm already covering his eyes in an annoyance.

"Hm, well, is it just me or do I see jealousy underneath your tone?" Isabelled asked, her eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"Yeah, like you could ever make Felicity jealous. Did you know that she is like ten times brilliant that you could ever be and FYI, she is younger and more beautiful than you are. And if Oliver couldn't see it, then he is not as intelligent as I thought he is" The teenager said and Felicity could already feel the burn in her cheek. She should have kept her stupid mouth shut and this intense staring war wouldn't have happened. She had a very bad feeling that if the awkward silence continues for more than five seconds, she would jump and yell "War, what is it good for? Absolutely nothing" with a white flag in her hand.

"Humf, I don't have time for this silly girl talks. Oliver, I came by to inform you that the Subsidiaries in Moscow have scheduled for an annual review meeting tomorrow at 10.00 AM and please make yourself available for _once_ " She hissed and turned back to walk out of the room.

Before Oliver could utter any sort of apologies, or ask any question as to why exactly Thea was here, the brunette grabbed Felicity's wrist.

"Come on, my new best friend for life, let's go for shopping" She said, looking all chirpy again.

"No" Oliver growled, his fingers were already pinching the bridge of his nose and he was sure that Thea's life mission was to put him through a complete misery.

"Why not?" Thea asked with a tight smile.

"Yeah, why not?" Felicity joined in, curious as to why exactly she wasn't allowed to go shopping.

"Because, you have work to do" Oliver said and his tone was so low, as if he had put in so much effort in not to thrash out.

"Which, I have already completed" Felicity challenged back. She knows she will probably regret the idea of going shopping with Thea but she wasn't sure of what got in to her, she was all suddenly rebellious.

"Because, she will….spoil you" Oliver hissed through his teeth and he could already see the victory dance that his sister has planned.

"Oliver, she is your kid sister" Felicity said and shook her head on what looked like disapproval. She grabbed her purse and headed out hand in hand with Thea.

Oliver groaned.

"Felicity, I have this amazing idea. I just saw this incredible sale in the lingerie section; we _have_ to check it out. And, I was just wondering, why don't we do on a double date? Roy, me, you and Barry?" Thea spoke rather too loudly as she walked away from her brother's office.

Oliver groaned again and punched the nearest wall as a result of suppressed frustration. He never noticed Digg walking in.

"Oh, what did that wall ever do to you?" Digg asked and Oliver sighed, again. Somehow, the words of 'Felicity, lingerie and Barry' in the same sentence drove him mad.

"Digg, have you ever heard that payback is a bitch?" The CEO asked.

"Um, yeah"

"It is true" Oliver said, before walking towards his table to sign the pending statements that were mocking at him.

~.~.~

Word count 1306

A/N : Don't you just love the playful, rebel side of Thea? Hehehe!

Leave a review! Pretty please. : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Before the island, before the famous five years, before everything.._

It wasn't as if being alone was something new to the ten year old. But being completely alone in the massive mansion was _so_ new to Thea Queen. Her mother and father had gone to a last minute business meeting and that was a day ago, before the storm hit the town. Their flight was delayed and they had to extend their stay, a distressed phone call from her parents let her know that. She had put on a brave face and told that she wasn't a baby who needed babysitting when her nanny called in to say that she wouldn't be able to come.

As the Sun crossed the horizon, descending in to the sea, the darkness seeped in with a thundering sky, lit by flashes of electric whip across the cold abyss. The moon was nowhere to be seen and the ten year old decided that it would be safe to leave the lights on. _Not_ that she was afraid or anything, but her brother was nowhere to be found and his phone was not reachable.

It was around seven in the evening and she crawled in to bed when the power had given up. It was dark, eerie, and she finally accepted that she was scared when she screamed at her own shadow.

A crack in the sky made her quiver and she grabbed the nearby telephone to dial the only other number that she was able to remember. And it was answered in a ring.

It took all of ten minutes before she could hear the familiar expected knock on her door and she ran down the pelted stairs to let him in.

"Speedy" He came in with a smile and was attacked by a tight hug. He smirked and was duly smacked when she noticed his teasing smile.

"Sorry, but you are too adorable when you try acting brave" He said, the glint of tease was still in his dark eyes.

"I am brave" She said, and flinched when the traitorous thunder came crashing down.

"Sure you are" He said with a poker face and pulled her to the nearby couch.

"Thanks for coming. Where is Ollie? I tried calling him and he was not reachable" Her voice had a shudder and Tommy pulled her closer.

"I tried too. But I have a wild guess that he is somewhere partying, without me. I can't believe that he ditched me." Tommy complained and tried to fake a pout. Thea giggled.

"Hey, you do know, right? That he would have come home if he knew you were alone. He loves you more than anyone" Tommy said, his arms still around the frightened little girl.

"Yeah, I know." She said, softly, almost feeble, her voice lost among the ether itself. Maybe it was because he had spent almost every single day at their home during the school days, maybe it was because he had watched her grow, from piggy tails, to pony tails, to pink skirts, he had watched her colouring the walls with crayons, her stories of unicorns and fairies, he had been put in to the misery of washing the walls later, along with Oliver, but he had loved all those days where she followed them around, as if he and Oliver were the captains of their little ship.

Speedy has always been his sister and he felt an unknown warmth, bubbling in his chest to know that she had called him, trusting him to help her when she was in distress.

She yawned after two board games, (He had let her win, of course) and he chuckled when her eyes drooped.

"Okay, come on, time for bed" Tommy announced and jumped off from the couch to trail her across the stairs.

"No, let's just be here..till Ollie comes home" She pleaded and Tommy could take only so much of puppy eyes. He caved in with a sigh and she beamed a smile.

It didn't take long for her to doze off and the twenty year old carried her to the large bed, to tuck her in. Her palm fisted his shirt and he had to roll his eyes, as if he would ever leave her alone. It was nice, warm, to have her cuddled beside him. Her breathing was steady and she had this small snore and he nearly laughed at the adorableness.

He heard the door to her room creek and his eyes searched across the expanse to trace his best friend sneaking in to her room.

"Sorry, I didn't know that mom and dad weren't coming today" Oliver whispered and Tommy raised his brows, his unvoiced demand for another apology.

"And, sorry for not telling you, but I was at Laural's and my phone ran out of batteries" He whispered in another apology and Tommy had to forgive him in an instant. The Queens had a way out with their small smile, pleading eyes and even after these many years, he was still not immune to their trait.

"How is she?" He asked in a shushed voice.

"Angry that her brother didn't come home" Tommy said and tried getting up. She rustled in her sleep, a disapproving moan was let out and her palm still fisted his shirt.

"Stay" Oliver said and crawled in from the other side. He placed a small kiss on Thea's head and apologized for not being there. A phantom of smile tugged on the corners of her lips, she felt warm and light. His fingers traced her loose strands, he smiled and snuggled her closer to his chest.

There was another deep rumble from the skies above, a crash of crack somewhere close, but she didn't flinch, didn't shudder. She was in the arms of her favourite boys, no thunder could haunt her dreams, and no lightning could steal her away to the land of black coldness.

She was safe.

~.~.~.~.

Word count 995

A/n : I had to get this out of my chest, the whole cuteness of Thea and Tommy. : )

Thanks for all the follows! Made my day! Do leave a review~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She tried really hard, not to feel lonely. She faked a smile and reminded herself that he was never hers to lose in the first place. She was happy, _really_ happy to see him connect with someone, in love with someone who had gone through the same ordeal as he had.

Felicity had never been exposed to the sort of violence as her fellow team mates have gone through. Her days in colleges were all safe and colourful, except maybe for writing up a code for a deadly virus. Her skin was almost pristine, no scars and no marks that could write her pages of legend. The little mark in the corners of her eyebrow wouldn't count, she had asked Roy secretly whether he could see the mark and he had said no.

So when she saw Sara and Oliver having their usual spar in their arrow cave, it was almost like a dance to her eyes. They were in their own world, their muscles dancing, their grunts were lyrics that she could never comprehend, their arms tangled across each other with each stance that they threw in and Felicity could only regret for not taking at least Karate lessons.

She could see the length of long, deep scars on their back and they looked beautiful, each stitch in their skin was like an insignia for braveness.

She was a coward.

Felicity saw Digg showing his bullet wounds and her three friends were comparing their beautiful flaws in the skin. She showed her little mark in her mouth, the removal of her teeth. She didn't know why she was desperate in joining the club, but she needed recognition.

"You are cute" Sara said and she felt giddy when Oliver smiled at her, his brow lifted in amusement and she felt the brush of familiar warmth pelting across her heart.

~.~.~.~

She had a lunch date with Thea, Oliver had forbade her from meeting his sister for God knows why. Thea kept saying that it was because her brother was afraid that his façade will be broken, but the blonde snorted at the theory. She saw in his eyes, the love he had for Sara, and she knew that Oliver Queen will never look at her with the intensity as such, the azure iris would never shed the light of love on her and she was fine with it.

"I mean, have you seen his abs, his arms are like strong and hard, _not_ that I had touched them before, Okay, I have touched when I was patching up a wound, which you aren't supposed to know, he got that wound when he was riding his bike and I was happen to be at the place and so he had asked me to do the first aid, nothing else and I do know for a fact that he is now in love with Sara and I will never forgive you if you let him know that I like seeing his abs, or his arms, or….never mind" She shut herself finally and a hint of red bathed her cheeks.

"Felicity, I do like Sara, but I also know that my brother has a soft spot for you. There must be a reason as to why he keeps pushing you away" She said and paid for the lunch. It was when she took off her scarf, Felicity noticed an ugly red trail on Thea's neck.

"Did you get bug bite or something?" Felicity asked, tilting her chin.

"More like Roy bite" Thea said and Felicity had to blush, again.

Ooh, bed war. How nice?

' _Great, I have never got a hickey either'_ The genius thought and shook her head to clear some dangerous thoughts. She was already over the quota for fantasising Oliver, and she felt ashamed to think about him that way, he was someone's lover and Sara was not just someone, she was in the team and more like a sister.

~.~.~

It was hectic, unbelievable and she had put the evens in the list of ' _awesome things I do when I have an adrenaline rush_ '. She had saved Sara, she had taken a bullet in her shoulder for someone and she had never been this proud. Okay, maybe she was proud when she had topped in MIT, but this was something that made her to get goose bumps all over again.

Oliver had been worried sick when he heard that Felicity had got hurt. He had noticed the look in her eyes, the one that said she felt left out. A blast of remorse hit him squarely across his chest and he could only hope that she wouldn't do anything rash, like taking a bullet for someone.

He was glad that Sara was safe, but he was equally worried for Felicity. He could see Sara stitching the wound, the tiny jumps of pain that Felicity tried so hard to hide. She has a brave heart, the one that beats with the rhythm of purity and Oliver would never forgive himself if something was to happen to her.

Sara was quick enough to patch up the wound and was sweet enough to give them an alone time. He stood in front of the nerd that he had been smitten with and tilted her chin.

"What?" She asked, her little brow raised up and her lips were parted.

"Digg told me that you felt left out" He reasoned out and saw the hue of blush barging her cheek, all the more reason to stay away from her, to protect her from losing her sanity.

But the string that she had on him was more powerful, stronger than his will to stay away.

"Felicity" He said and she raised her lashes to meet the intensity that she longed for, the warmth that she craved for. Just one word, her name alone on his lips did her things that no one had ever done to her before.

His palm cupped her cheek and she was sure she had let out a moan. He smiled, the one that hid so much pain, the one that was well drafted to make sure that no one could see beneath the surface. But Felicity was a genius and she could see the break-through of the code to his façade.

"What am I to you?" She asked and the smile was gone.

"As in, Oliver, I am sorry, that came out of nowhere. So, I am great huh? I took a bullet for someone. My own personal scar, pretty amazing huh?" She blurted out. The lines in his forehead vanished on seeing her rambling out and he smiled, this time a genuine one.

"Yes, you carry it well" he said and there was a grain of pride in his eyes.

"Huh, maybe Thea is right" Felicity said out loud, without thinking.

"About what?" Oliver asked, his brows were furrowed.

"Um, I am not gonna say to _you"_

"Felicity" He pressed, his lips were thin as line.

"Yes, Oliver?" She asked, and he could only smile at her playful side.

"What did my sister say?" He pressed on, each syllable rolled out of his tongue and she realised she suddenly has a thing for his mole that blossomed in the corner of his lips.

"As if the slow talks are gonna work. Shoot, I am late. I need to visit the Star Labs" She said and jumped off the table before she could do anything unforgivable like pulling him close and giving him a scar crafted by her teeth.

~.~.~

Word count = 1262


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The world around her came to an end when he uttered those words, the blue of his eyes wept, and she knew that the whole universe was conspiring against her. The tiny part of her brain did warn, that this is all fake and there would be no chance, none at all for Oliver to fall in love with her. But she decided to kill those words of mockery, and went ahead, believed the tumbling words from his mouth.

The warm crush that she developed on him was wrapped and pushed somewhere deep in her heart, it all came bubbling up, magnified, multiplied, intensified and she knew she was in love with him.

"He took the wrong woman. I love _you_ " He had said and she was already thanking all the gods in the heaven. The tiny rivulet in his lashes promised truth and so she nodded, fell in the abyss with a mind blowing kiss and it was all bliss.

And the moment ended.

When the cold wall of syringe was pressed to her palm, the voice that she believed to be dead, mocked again, laughed and sang ' _I told you so'_.

"Do you understand?" He had asked and she had nodded.

~.~.~.

She laughed like a mad woman. Oliver was frankly terrified to go anywhere near the blonde. Her voice was all shrill, her laugh was all maniac and he was worried that maybe she had a concussion.

"And the funniest thing is, oh you will not believe me at all, but then, you have to believe me, because, I am not making this up, I was there when it happened, the look on Slade's eyes were all misty, blurry and for a minute I thought maybe he wasn't all mad like we thought he was. Hmm, maybe a little mad, I mean he tried to destroy the whole of city just so he can avenge his dead girl friend, who we aren't supposed to talk about, Ooops, sorry Oliver" She ended her rambling with a hiccup. Her eyes were half lidded, her mascara smudged and her palm reached out to grab another glass of the liquid that made her all giddy.

"Okay, Felicity, its time to get you home" Digg said, rushing up from his seat, to grab the drunk woman before she could fall down and hit herself, or worse, if she starts rambling again.

"Digggy, I'm fine" She said and the man who was once the toughest body guard, winced at that.

"No you are not" Oliver said, he was tired, frustrated that his feelings towards her was out, but it had all come out wrong and now it was out there, just hanging in the ether, even after a week. His sister wasn't at home, his company was taken over by a ridiculously rich brainy guy who apparently had a thing for his Felicity and all he needed was to have a night that was insane free.

"How do you know that?" She asked, her question was directed towards the man who had crushed her heart and wasn't aware of it.

"Because, I know" He said lamely and walked towards her. She snorted, made a face that reminded him oddly of snoopy the dog.

"Diggy, come lets have a night out. Just the two of us" She said, poked her tongue out at Oliver, as if to say he wasn't invited. It was childish and petty, yet it stung him hard in his chest. He could see the traits now, Thea's character had been rubbed on to Felicity and she was acting like her, all spoilt and brat like.

"Okkaay" Digg hesitated but he had his weird mind connection with Oliver through which he was pushing the words of warnings to stay away from the drunken woman and he could see that it was best to have Felicity sane and sober the next day without any embarrassment hovering above her. He left their cave to get the car ready.

"Felicity" the man who hid a lot behind the mask called out, hoping that she could know the depth of his heart just by hearing her name from his lips.

She didn't look back, she didn't ramble, she was quiet and he wanted to pull her in to his arms, to whisper the words that he was afraid to tell out loud.

She turned back, slurped, struggled to walk straight. Her eyes had a wild look, her lips twitched and he could almost hear the churning of the gears in her mind.

Maybe it was a _very_ wrong idea to call her back when she was all drunk. The glasses that rested on her nose was crooked, and the subtle fluorescent light that glowed above them gave her eyes a new shine, the one that screamed, _'run away from me, idiot_ '

Oliver was scared.

She came close, closer than she had ever come. Her fingers traced his stubble and his jaws flexed a bit, he shivered under the crown of her digit and he was sure that the Gods above hated him when she rolled her tongue across her lips.

She gave the word sensuous an altogether a different meaning and he let out a fraction of his breath out. His heart thudded, his palm was fisted, not trusting his traitorous limbs, he leaned a bit more, almost greedy to lick those red off her lips, to see the true colour of her seams underneath the lush paint that glossed under the light. Her lashes were long, smudged her cheeks when she leaned towards him, like a leaf that reaches towards the Sun.

And then it happened.

She puked on his chest, pants and shoes.

Oliver heard a loud chuckle and he looked up to see a very smirking Roy walking down the stairs.

"I always wanted to puke on someone" Felicity mumbled and passed out nearby.

"I am so glad that I am not you right now" The boy in red hood said and Felicity gave a small snort from underneath.

"So much for a kiss" He mumbled, before leaning down to pick her from her mess.

~.~.~

A/n word count 1025


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble Seven**

She had been thrilled, happy and almost teary eyed when she saw the grin in the cheeks of the teenager. It wasn't as if they were _that_ close, but Thea always brought the best in Felicity and she was a big sucker for happy endings.

So when she saw the brunette walking hand in hand with Oliver, she had pulled her in to a big mama hug. And then she had hugged Oliver too, a bit more than the reasonable time. But hey, who is timing it?

It's been months, since the whole 'Slade's-evil-wipeout-plan' and Thea had come back to home, to her brother and somehow Felicity couldn't help but hope that _maybe_ things would be fine in her life too.

"So, missed me?" Thea asked, her brows raised up in a light tease and Felicity had to roll her eyes at that. She didn't expect the young girl to turn up at her office, _especially_ when her brother no longer owned the company

"Yeah right" She groaned but then a small smile edged her lips and so she gave in with a smile.

"So, how are things?" There was a definite stress in the end of Thea's question and Felicity prayed to dear gods that her boss wouldn't turn up. But then fate was never her best friend and it kinda ditched her the moment she spotted Oliver in her doorstep with the bullet holed laptop.

Ray Palmer came in with few papers in his palm, never knocking or never looking up as usual. He didn't stop his sentence about how the nano-chip that Felicity handed over was the best thing in his life. A few words in synonyms with 'life saver' were thrown and Felicity blushed, squirmed and wanted to hide away from the huge accusing glare from Thea.

"So, are you free tonight?" Ray asked his favourite IT girl, _finally_ looking up from the papers with colourful piecharts.

Honestly, Felicity had no idea as to why Thea seemed red and angry.

"Um, she has plans with me" Thea jumped in, before the concerned person in the question could bail out on her own.

"Oh and you are..Thea Queen. Welcome to my company" Ray said, his perfect smile charmed its own way and his palm was extended for a firm handshake.

Felicity spotted the glint in Thea's eyes and everything from there was a major-not-even-arrow-and-flash-together-can-help-you-down the hill catastrophe.

"Yes, I am. And as I said, she will be unavailable today, BUT, she will be absolutely free for tomorrow evening." Thea mentioned and Felicity could only nod.

"Good" He said and hurried out of the glassed room to leave the ladies to their talk.

"Now, this is what I call the 'jealous-specimen'" Thea announced, grabbing Felicity's hand for an immediate emergency shopping fiasco.

"The what?"

"Now _he_ can make Oliver immensely jealous and trust me, my brother would be wooing you before you would even know" The young brunette said, her smile was almost crazy and it almost made Felicity to switch on the panic button that Digg insisted on having installed in her phone.

~.~.~.~

"Thea, why did you call me in the middle of the day to this..crowded place?" Oliver questioned, his arms akimbo and his jaws flexing each time someone took a photo of them in the shopping mall.

"Oh can't a younger sister get an opinion from her brother?" Thea pouted, her new hair style made her eyes even bigger and Oliver could swear that his heart immediately melted a bit.

"Fine.. what opinion?" He sighed.

"So the red one or the blue one?" She asked, pointing to two halter neck silk dresses that were draped over the nearby cushion.

He tilted his face a bit, his eyes searching for _anything_ that would make his sister satisfied, so that they can all go and live their life merrily. What he didn't expect was Felicity to be fidgeting nearby with a very forced smile on her maroon painted lips.

"And what's the occasion?" He asked, his eyes guarded and calculative.

"Um.." Felicity started and was duly interrupted by Thea.

"Its for her date. Tomorrow evening with Ray Palmer"

"NO..NO, I mean no, it's definitely not a date, no no no, not at all, it's just a casual outing of two people who work together, going out for dinner, to discuss on work things, which is pretty much normal and doesn't involve anything related to date or lovey dovey things, maybe a little of computer talks, you know, the general update on what's new in the cyborg world or maybe a discussion on who would probably be the next victim in the game of thrones. But, no, NOT a date. And for the record, I like the colour green." Felicity added in haste and blushed when she realised what the colour green would pretty much be interpreted as.

"What about the lovely green sweater over here?" Oliver asked, his brow kept twitching, his knuckles were almost white and he pointed out to the ugly unfortunate existence of a sweater stacked in the nearby shelf in the granny's section which pretty much would cover every inch of her skin.

Thea rolled her eyes, Digg chuckled from behind and Felicity was cursing her good for nothing fate, _finally_ understanding on how invisibility would be a better super power than anything else.

~.~.~

A/n - Word count 895.

Thanks for the follows : )

You know the drill, leave a review : )


End file.
